Other Face
by Akatsaki
Summary: ¿Es posible pasar de una vida Insignificante a una vida totalmente Significante? Pues Haruno Sakura lo logró, aunque para lograrlo… sufrió cruelmente, y mucho… ¿Valió la pena todo lo que sufrió? ¿Por qué lo valió? ¿Cuáles son sus fantasmas y verdugos?
1. Vida Insignificante

_**Bueno, aquí vengo yo otra vez… pero ahora con un nuevo FanFic.**_

_**Que ojala sea de su total agrado y que les guste como los demás Fics que escribo especialmente para ustedes.**_

_**¡Uff!… sin duda ya me hacía muchísima falta escribir. **_

_**Quiero decirles algo; yo escribo para mí, pero me fascina compartir lo que escribo, escribir es mi pasión y me causa demasiada alegría el saber que les gusta, puesto que es algo que hago con el corazón.**_

_**Mi gran sueño es convertirme en escritora, pero no con fines de lucro (dinero) o fama: sino más bien para ustedes y para mí, deseo compartir mis ideas y creencias, al igual que impulsarlas a soñar y sacarlas de la realidad en la que vivimos (que en veces es triste o muy triste y cruel).**_

_**Como siempre me digo; nada como leer un buen libro y salir de mi triste y cruel realidad (aclaro que no siempre es así, siempre hay momentos felices, no solo tristes).**_

_**Bueno, me despido, nos vemos pronto.**_

_**De nuevo les hago la invitación de que me contacten para platicar o para que me pregunten lo que quieran. n_n**_

_**Cuídense mucho, se les quiere mucho, bye.**_

* * *

**Capítulo I: Vida Insignificante.**

**Tokio, Japón. Escuela secundaria; Fuego. **

**13 de junio del 2008, 10:30 a.m.**

En los patios, canchas, jardineras y en toda la escuela secundaria "fuego"; se encuentran los alumnos disfrutando de su receso.

Un chico bien parecido de 15 años de edad, cabello y ojos azabaches, y buen cuerpo para su corta edad, se encuentra con un chico rubio, de ojos azules y buen cuerpo, pero no tanto como el anterior, ambos jóvenes adolecentes son siendo acosados por adolecentes histéricas y con las hormonas a todo lo que da en esa corta edad.

* * *

Una chica de 14 años de edad, de hermoso pero extraño cabello color rosa, ojos verde jade, cuerpo nada bien formado; muy delgada, con muy poco busto y piernas que dan pena ▬debido a que la adolecente se la pasa trepando árboles, en la alberca, haciendo ejercicio; lo cual hace que siempre las tenga lastimadas: con raspones, cortadas y cicatrices.

La joven mujercita se encuentra leyendo un libro, con el título "el llamado de las sombras" de la escritora "Karen Chance", muy cómodamente, sentada en una jardinera.

De repente siente que le quitan el libro de sus delicadas manos; sacándola de la a soñación en la que estaba sumergida gracias al buen libro.

La culpable… una chica peliroja, ojos cafés claros, y buen cuerpo para su corta edad; su único defecto, pero no obstáculo para su popularidad: unos lentes y un horrible carácter.

▬**Por favor Karin; devuélveme mi libro ▬**le pidió la pelirosa cortes y con un poco de timidez.

Sabe como es la chica y no la quiere hacer enojar, otra vez, parece fácil defenderse, pero no lo es, o al menos no lo es cuando otras dos chicas te sujetan mientras Karin te golpea. Además de que ella no es conocida por ser busca pleitos o buena luchadora.

Después de esté día: nuestra linda pelirosa tomara muchísimas decisiones que harán que cambie su vida por completo.

▬**No tienes el derecho de pedirme nada fea ▬**le contestó bruscamente y con altanería la adolecente peliroja.

▬**Karin, no quiero problemas; por favor devuélveme mi libro y déjame en paz ▬**le pidió en buen plan la pelirosa, pero con poco enojo, nada pre sentible para las otras tres adolecentes.

La peliroja se le acerco bruscamente y la tomo del cabello, jalándoselo para acercarla a ella.

▬**Al parecer no me escuchaste "frentezota" ▬**le dijo con desdén**▬. Ahora me vas a decir ¿por qué **_**chingados**_** estabas sentada con Sasuke en la clase de biología? ▬**le preguntó con verdadero enojo.

▬**Porque no tuve opción ▬**se defendió la pelirosa con dolor.

▬ **¡Bien pudiste haberte negado! ▬**la atacó la peliroja, jalándole más fuerte del cabello.

▬ **¡Ah! Lo intente, pero la maestra se negó ▬**le contestó ella con dolor.

▬ **¡Pues hubieras insistido! ▬**le dijo más enojada**▬. Pero eso ya no importa; ahora recibirás lo que te mereces ▬**le dijo con altanería y malicia.

La pelirosa; con esa frase ya sabía lo que se le avecinaba enzima, pero no tiene ni idea de lo que le espera.

La peliroja arrojo el libro a un lado de donde ellas se encuentran, para después asentarle un puñetazo en la cara; más exactos, el puño abarco los labios, la nariz y parte de la mejilla. La pobre mujercita perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas en el suelo duro y lastimero, se llevo inmediatamente e instintivamente la mano a la parte afectada.

La peliroja la vio desde arriba con demasiada altanería, hizo una seña con la cabeza y las otras dos adolecentes entendieron el mensaje y tomaron a la pelirosa de cada uno de sus brazos; levantándola del suelo bruscamente, causándole más dolor.

Karin no lo pensó dos veces y le asentó otro puñetazo en la cara; ahora sacándole sangre, tanto de sus labios ya reventados y nariz rota.

Siguió con otro puñetazo en el estomago, otro, otro, otro y otro más, en total fueron 5 fuertes puñetazos en su entrenado estomago, pero no por eso inmune a los golpes. Si esos cinco puñetazos no lograron sacarle todo el aire y lastimarla al extremo en esa parte del cuerpo, la siguiente patada si logro el cometido de los anteriores puños.

Las chicas soltaron a la maltrecha Sakura, la pobre chica cayó de rodillas al suelo, sin saber si llevarse la mano a la cara o a su estomago.

A Karin no le basto el daño que le hizo a la joven pelirosa y siguió con sus patadas, haciendo que Sakura se refugiara con sus brazos, una patada en la muñeca, que por el gran dolor causado en esa parte; hizo que cayera por completo al suelo, Karin no se detuvo ante eso, al contrario aumento la fuerza en sus patadas. A Sakura no le quedo más que cubrirse con sus brazos y acurrucarse en posición fetal.

Las otras dos adolecentes reaccionaron, eso ya era demasiado, ya eran muchos golpes para una sola persona.

▬ **¡Karin, detente! ▬**le dijo la primera.

▬ **¡Cállate! ▬**le contestó la aludida.

▬ **¡Karin; ya fue suficiente, mira como la tienes! ▬**le dijo la segunda.

▬ **¡Que se callen he dicho! ▬**les ordenó con autoridad y enojo.

A las chicas no les quedo más que obedecerla, le tienen miedo, y no van a arriesgar el pellejo por una "nerd"; como ellas le dicen a la pelirosa.

Más sin embargo, después de dos minutos; eternos para Sakura, las chicas decidieron seguir persuadiendo a Karin.

▬**Karin; puede venir alguien ▬**le dijo de nuevo la primera.

▬**Es verdad, es mejor que nos deshagamos de ella y hagas tú buena obra del día ▬**le dijo y recordó el plan la segunda.

Al parecer Karin se canso o recordó su plan original, por lo que dejo de golpear a la pelirosa, ya demás y gravemente herida.

▬**Bien, ahora si deshagámonos de ella ▬**dijo a las otras dos. Se acerco a la muy lastimada pelirosa y le comentó con evidente crueldad y altanería**▬. Tú vida no vale nada y jamás lo hará. No haces más que estorbar y robarle el aire a quienes de verdad valen la pena. Lo mejor que deberías hacer es morirte al igual que tus fracasados padres, lo único que hizo ese par de idiotas fue dejar un engendro que no vale nada. ¡Tú vida es insignificante, solamente das pena! ▬**termino su discurso cruel, la pobre pelirosa no pudo hacer que abrir los ojos como platos, para después llorar amargamente. Karin dijo a las otras dos**▬. Ya saben que hacer ▬**dicho eso comenzó a caminar.

Las dos chicas tomaron a Sakura y se la llevaron al lugar indicado, una vez en ese lugar; que le causara vergüenza y ser el centro de atención a la pelirosa, las chicas tomaron sus puestos, esperando a ver a Karin debajo de la explanada en la que se encuentran. La explanada tiene de alto un metro, no es tan alto como para descalabrarse o perder la vida, pero sí lo es para desmayarse por el golpe.

Karin por fin apareció ante su vista, las chicas esperaron a que se acercara hasta el lugar que le corresponde a la peliroja, en cuanto Karin se posicionó en su lugar; que es en el grupo de Sasuke, las chicas aventaron con todas sus fuerzas a Sakura de espaldas hacía las canchas y lugar en donde se realizan los honores.

La pelirosa cayó inevitablemente por la explanada fuertemente, impactándose en el duro suelo, en cuanto su cabeza toco el suelo se escucho un sonoro sonido doloroso para todos los presentes en ese lugar. Al contacto con el suelo; Sakura se sintió súbitamente adolorida, sabía que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento.

Como ya tenía planeado actuar la arpía de Karin; se acerco corriendo a Sakura, se arrodillo a su lado y le pregunto preocupada e inocentemente:

▬ **¡¿Estás bien Sakura? ¡¿Qué te paso? ¡¿Quién te hizo eso? ▬**si, sin duda su plan va a salir muy bien, nadie le puede culpar que ella fue la que le hizo eso a Sakura, pero por si las dudas**▬. Ni se te ocurra decir una sola palabra frentezota ▬**la amenazó en un susurro que solo la pelirosa fue capaz de escuchar. Sakura no lo resistió más y perdió el conocimiento.

Varios y varias se acercaron hasta ellas dos, entre ellos; Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Hinata y Kiba: todos la vieron con dolor, tristeza y pena, en especial un azabache y una rubia.

▬ **¡Llamen a un profesor, rápido! ▬**les ordenó con gran preocupación fingida la pelirroja…

Sin duda su plan va resultar un total y rotundo éxito…


	2. Cambio Radical

_**Una vez más estoy aquí, ahora con la conty de esté FanFic.**_

_**Ojalá que les guste; ahora lo hice más largo (o al menos dentro de lo que cabe y a comparación con los otros). **_

_**El que sigue está más emocionante; puesto que sale Sasuke, entre otros.**_

_**Les doy las gracias a las que leen mi Fic y por supuesto muchísimas gracias a las que comentan.**_

_**Ojalá comenten. Nos vemos pronto. **_

_**Muchos saludos y muy buenos deseos para todas ustedes. n_n**_

* * *

**Capítulo II: Cambio Radical.**

Varios alumnos y alumnas estaban en shock, ¿quién pudo haberle hecho eso a la frágil pelirosa?, ¿y especialmente a ella?, ¿ella que no se metía con nadie ni buscaba problemas?, ¿ella que tenía el primer lugar académico de toda la escuela?... sin duda, quien le haiga hecho eso, tenía sus razones para hacerlo, pero no por eso tenía el derecho de dejarla como se encuentra ahora.

Algunos y algunas quieren buscar el culpable y darle su merecido, especialmente una rubia de ojos azules, un rubio de ojos azules, una chica de cabello azulado; de extraños pero lindos ojos, y por curioso que sea… también un azabache… pero lo más cruel de todo esto… es que el agresor está entre ellos y se está haciendo pasar por la heroína de la historia al ayudar a la pelirosa. Bien se dice que las apariencias engañan.

En cuestión de cinco minutos llegó el director, acompañado del orientador de la escuela secundaría, en cuanto vieron a la chica tirada en el suelo se les abrieron los ojos de par en par, es Sakura Haruno la mejor estudiante de la secundaria, y lo peor de todo es que esta gravemente herida, ¿quién pudo haberle hecho eso? Y por el momento no lo sabrán, la chica en ese estado no puede decir nada, además… seguro que la amenazaron, o sufrió traumas por el incidente.

Por el momento no hacen falta esas aclaraciones, sino trasladar a la estudiante a un hospital rápido; tal vez sufrió una contusión por la caída, huesos rotos por los golpes e incluso golpes internos graves en su cuerpo.

▬ **¡Llame a una ambulancia profesor, rápido! ▬**le ordenó al profesor; que seguía en shock, pero en cuento escucho la voz del director salió de ese estado inútil.

▬ **¡Si director! ▬**dijo rápidamente y se hecho a correr hacía la dirección, buscando el teléfono más cercano.

▬**No la muevan ▬**les ordenó el director a los alumnos**▬. ¿Pero qué digo? ▬**se reprendió por su falta de atención y sentido común**▬. ¡Todos vuelvan a sus salones y actividades! ▬**ordenó autoritario el director.

Todos los alumnos empezaron a dispersarse y marcharse, a excepción de una rubia, una azabache, un rubio y un azabache; a cierta peliroja no le gusto nada que "su azabache" se quedará con la mal herida pelirosa, pero se alejo; ya había llevado a cabo su plan.

▬ **¿Y ustedes cuatro que esperan? ▬**preguntó con recelo él mayor.

▬**Somos sus amigos ▬**se excuso la rubia.

▬**Lo siento mucho, pero no les puedo permitir que estén aquí, a menos de que sean familiares ▬**hizo una pausa lastimera y agregó con pena**▬. Cosa que dudo mucho, ya que Haruno no tiene padres, ni mucho menos hermanos ▬**tal vez no era necesario decir esa triste y cruel realidad, pero de alguna forma tiene que alejar a los alumnos de esa brutal escena**▬. Así que por favor regresen a sus actividades.**

Los cuatro chicos comenzaron a alejarse, las chicas con lágrimas amenazando por salir, los chicos con total y pesada tristeza; las palabras del director les llegaron a cada uno, a quien no le llegaran; es porque está mal de la cabeza y debe acudir a un psicólogo de inmediato.

Después de 15 lentos y largos minutos llegó la ambulancia a la secundaria, los paramédicos bajaron rápidamente del trasporte y corrieron hacía donde les indicaron los profesores y alumnado.

Traen con ellos una camilla y un botiquín de primeros auxilios, llegaron con la chica y le tomaron el pulso, signos vitales y verificaron su estado.

▬**Hay que trasladarla pronto al hospital; tiene una contusión en la parte trasera de la cabeza, la espalda y columna mal heridas, además de varios golpes graves y brutales en casi todo el cuerpo, sin mencionar la cara ▬**informo el paramédico tanto a su compañero como al director.

Su compañero le asintió y el director entro en estado de alerta, si la chica sufre de verdad algo grave; no se lo perdonara jamás, puesto que ¿de qué le servía estar ahí si los mejores estudiantes sufrían cosas como esas? Sin duda tardaría mucho en perdonarse, si es que logra perdonarse, el hombre no es muy fuerte en temas como ese.

La culpa invadió al pobre directivo, sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa, ese no era el momento para pensar en eso.

Los paramédicos subieron a la chica cuidadosamente en la camilla y emprendieron el viaje a la ambulancia y después al hospital central de Konoha. El director acompaño a la pelirosa y paramédicos, después de veinte eternos minutos la ambulancia llego a su destino ▬con ayuda de la sonora sirena como alarma, avisando a los demás conductores que se hicieran a un lado▬. Bajaron a la jovencita rápidamente de la ambulancia, la camilla hizo irrupción en la recepción, pero no se quedo ahí; cuatro enfermeras y un doctor la trasladaron a la sala de radiografías, rayos x, y a otras habitaciones para hacerle más pruebas necesarias, para saber que tan grave es su estado, para después tomar las medidas necesarias.

El director se quedo en la recepción del hospital, aprovechando su estadía ahí para llamar a la tutora legal de la adolecente… Shizune Katou.

▬ **¿Bueno? ¿Quién habla? ▬**preguntó la voz femenina de la otra línea.

▬**Buenas tardes señora ▬**la saludó el director.

▬**Buenas tardes ▬**respondió ella extrañada.

▬**Soy el director de de la secundaria "fuego" ▬**le informó con voz de ultratumba. Eso preocupo a Shizune.

▬ **¿Paso algo con Sakura director? ▬**preguntó con preocupación. ¿Qué comía para adivinar esa mujer?

▬**Me temo que si señora, pero le pido por favor que tome con calma lo que le voy a decir ▬**le pidió el directivo.

▬**Entiendo ▬**le dijo Shizune calmada, pero en realidad está muerta de preocupación, sabe perfectamente que algo realmente malo le paso a su única sobrina.

▬**Sakura fue agredida físicamente en la escuela; ahora mismo está en el hospital ▬**le informó con pesar. A Shizune se le abrieron los ojos como platos, sabía que se trataba de algo grave, pero no de algo tan grave. Es muy diferente un accidente a una agresión, y más cuando es bien sabido que la adolecente no busca ni tiene problemas con nadie.

▬ **¿En qué hospital se encuentra? ▬**preguntó demandante y con tonó de voz levemente quebrado, está haciendo todo lo posible por aguantar el pesar que siente ahora mismo.

▬**En el hospital central de Konoha ▬**le dijo con voz baja, pero clara.

▬**Voy para allá ▬**dijo la tutora y colgó el teléfono celular.

De más está decir que Shizune Katou salió casi corriendo de su oficina; enla empresa dedicada a la decoración de interiores "Hana".

Dio aviso de lo que paso a su jefe y él lógicamente la dejo ir, Shizune salió ahora si corriendo de la empresa con dirección a su auto para emprender camino al hospital. Veinte minutos después logro llegar al hospital central de Konoha, en cuanto se estaciono; salió una vez más corriendo, en el camino cerrando su auto con la alarma, entro como alma que lleva el diablo al edificio, se acerco a la recepción, recupero un poco su respiración y pregunto entrecortadamente a la enfermera:

▬ **¿Dónde se encuentra Sakura Haruno Katou? ▬**le preguntó casi al borde de las lágrimas.

▬**Permítame ▬**le pidió la enfermera con respeto y busco el expediente, en el dice claramente algo angustiante**▬. ¿Qué es usted de ella? ▬**le preguntó con duda.

▬**Soy su tía y madre adoptiva **le contestó con desesperación.

▬**Ahora mismo sigue en urgencias, si desea esperarla en la sala de espera, por favor ▬**le dijo y pidió la enfermera con profesionalismo.

Si se sintiera triste, melancólica o simplemente mal no podría trabajar ahí, pero es inevitable; leyó y releyó el expediente de la joven estudiante, en el dice que puede incluso quedar con lesiones a lo largo de su vida, además de ser agredida físicamente por una compañera o más bien compañeras de la escuela, y se ve a leguas que la chica es buena en todos los aspectos posibles, no se quiere imaginar el porqué de la agresión.

▬**Gracias ▬**fue lo único que pudo articular Shizune.

Se retiro a la sala de espera, lo único que quiere es derramar las lágrimas que no ha podido derramar desde la noticia de su sobrina e hija adoptiva dada por el incompetente director.

Se sentó en una banca de color blanco esmaltado; situada en un lugar alejado y solitario de la sala de espera, observo la sala detenidamente y se encontró con el incompetente director, la tristeza y congoja se alejaron y vinieron a ella el enojo e impotencia, se levanto bruscamente de la banca en la que estaba sentada y se dirigió al hombre; que la estaba pasando muy mal, todo por lo ocurrido.

Cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de la mujer que se estaba acercando muy enojada hacía él; se sintió mucho peor. Antes de que Shizune articulara palabra alguna…

▬**Lo siento mucho señora ▬**le dijo de una forma tan sincera y arrepentida que hizo que Shizune se olvidara por completo de su enojo, volvió la tristeza a ella.

▬ **¡¿Por qué tuvo que ser mi Sakura? ▬**le preguntó con desesperación y lágrimas a punto de ser derramadas.

▬**Créame que eso es lo que quisiera saber, pero la única que lo sabe esta allá adentro ▬**le dijo mirando hacía el cuarto de urgencias.

Shizune no pudo más que derramar lágrimas y soltar sollozos desgarradores, lógicamente está sintiendo lo que cualquier madre siente cuando un hijo es lastimado de cualquier forma, pero paro su llanto en cuento vio al doctor acercarse a ellos dos, detrás de él Sakura era trasladada por unas enfermeras a su nueva habitación de hospital.

A Shizune no le gusto nada verla vendada, con yesos, sueros, y toda esa maquinaria alrededor de ella, si de por sí la chica se ve frágil, pues ahora se ve mucho más. No pudo evitar que se derramen nuevas lágrimas por sus mejillas ya de color rojo por estárselas frotando para borrar las lágrimas que caen sin su consentimiento.

▬ **¿Quién es el familiar? ▬**preguntó el doctor con autoridad y neutralidad.

▬ **¡Yo! ▬**contestó Shizune acongojada.

▬ **¿Y usted es? ▬**le preguntó con seriedad el doctor al directivo.

▬**El director de la secundaria a la que asiste la joven, y se puede decir que el responsable de la tragedia ▬**le dijo con pesar. El doctor asistió con entendimiento y comprensión.

▬**Si nos permite señor ▬**le pidió el doctor, el director asintió y se retiro**▬. Antes que nada, lo siento mucho señora ▬**Shizune le asintió aún con una que otra lágrima rebelde**▬. La joven sufrió demasiados golpes brutales en todo su cuerpo y cara, por tanto será mucho su dolor, sufrió una contusión en la cabeza, la espalda y columna están muy mal heridas, sin mencionar el daño psicológico por la agresión ▬**hizo una pausa corta**▬. Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero, me temo que es posible que queden consecuencias, tales como dolor en la espalda y columna constantes por el trabajo al final del día, dolor de cabeza, y debilidad por todos los golpes. Su cara; gracias a Dios no sufrió daños irreversibles, solo los mínimos dentro de lo que cabe ▬**terminó de decir lo malo**▬. Su hija se encuentra en la habitación 505 en el quinto piso ▬**la informo para que fuera con la joven, y así lo hizo, salió de la sala de espera y comenzó a caminar hacía el ascensor, oprimió el botón para llamar el aparato tecnológico.

Escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

▬**Lo siento mucho, de verdad señora ▬**se disculpo con ella una vez más.

▬**No se preocupe, después de todo ella sigue conmigo, preocúpese si no la tuviera ahora mismo a mi lado ▬**le dijo algo seca la joven mujer.

▬**Gracias ▬**solo pudo decir eso**▬. Me retiro, nos vemos más tarde ▬**le dijo y se marcho por donde vino antes.

El ascensor llego y Shizune subió en el, esperando con ansias hasta donde se encuentra su hija del alama y corazón.


	3. Visitas dolorosas

_**Hola de nuevo a todas, ojalá se encuentren de lo mejor.**_

_**Una vez más, aquí estoy otra vez; dando señales de vida.**_

_**Perdón por la gran demora, pero la Universidad no me da tiempo de nada (por fin soy universitaria, yo creí que no viviría para contarlo, naaa es broma). Aprovecho mi hora libre para traerles la conty.**_

_**Estoy estrenando laptop nueva; después de más de doce años estudiando: ya me merecía un regalito, ¿no creen?**_

_**En fin, ojalá les guste la conty (que según yo está más larga, juzguen ustedes), muchas gracias por sus cometarios: que gracias a ellos surge la inspiración y el deseo de seguir escribiendo.**_

_**Igualmente muchas gracias a las que se suscriben.**_

_**Nos vemos, muy buenos deseos y muchos abrazos.**_

* * *

**Capítulo III: Visitas dolorosas.**

Afuera del hospital central de Konoha, al otro lado del edificio, exactamente a una calle de la estructura arquitectónica; se encuentra un azabache de hermosos ojos oscuros, pero tristes enormemente.

Se encuentra parado a un lado de un poste de luz, sobre la banqueta, observando hacía el hospital con tristeza y remordimiento.

▬ **¿Qué estas esperando? ▬**le preguntó una voz varonil, fuerte y serena, ya cansado de esperarlo.

▬**No te importa ▬**le contestó él joven azabache con enojo. El portador de la varonil voz suspiro con pesar, ¿cuándo cambiaria sus malas actitudes ese malcriado? ¿Cuándo dejaría de hacerle favores a ese mocoso? Ya que siempre le pasaba lo mismo y lo mismo, le pide un favor y después le paga mal o muy mal. Sin duda es débil ante los caprichos de Sasuke.

▬**Voy a dar una vuelta, regreso por ti en una hora y media ▬**le informó con una sonrisa irónica a su hermano menor.

Uchiha Itachi dio media vuelta y se dirigió al estacionamiento en el que dejo su auto. Mientras que Sasuke se quedo plantado en el mismo lugar por más tiempo… pensando, cavilando y reprochándose por lo sucedido, así creciendo más su tristeza y remordimiento por lo que le paso a la joven de cabellos rosas.

* * *

Dentro del hospital, en la recepción más en concreto, dos jóvenes ▬una rubia y la otra azabache▬; se encuentran esperando su turno para preguntar a la enfermera recepcionista la localización de la pelirosa, por fin llego su turno, Yamanaka Ino se apresuro a preguntar.

▬ **¿En qué habitación se encuentra Haruno Sakura? ▬**le preguntó la rubia con ansias a la enfermera.

▬**No seas grosera Ino ▬**la regaño Hinata, pero Ino la ignoro completamente. Están hablando de su mejor amiga y para Ino la cortesía y amabilidad quedan en segundo plano.

▬**Habitación 505 en el quinto piso ▬**contestó simplemente la enfermera, tiene el tiempo contado, como para perderlo en problemas que se pueden evitar con creces.

Ino salió casi corriendo hacía esa dirección, como si el alma se le fuera en ello, necesita llegar ahí cuanto antes.

▬**Gracias ▬**le dijo Hinata rápidamente para poder alcanzar a Ino.

Por otro lado la rubia que salió corriendo no espero a que el aparato llamado ascensor la llevará hacía su destino; decidió correr por las escaleras, la pobre chica que dejo atrás suspiro con pesar, pero tampoco lo pensó dos veces para seguir a su amiga y llegar más rápido con su amiga pelirosa.

Llegaron a su destino con sudor en sus frentes y la respiración entre cortada, respiraron profundamente ambas chicas antes de que la rubia tocara la puerta, la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a la madre adoptiva de la chica de ojos verde jade.

La mujer al ver el estado de las dos jóvenes mujeres, preguntó con algo de preocupación en su triste voz:

▬ **¿Qué les paso Ino? ▬**le preguntó a la mejor amiga de su sobrina.

▬**Co-corrimos hasta a-aquí ▬**le contestó la rubia con voz entrecortada y recuperando la respiración con necesidad.

Ante la respuesta de la joven rubia, Shizune no pudo hacer más que sonreír con comprensión y agradecimiento.

Su corazón se lleno de un calor que corrió por todas sus venas, le dio gracias a Dios de que su sobrina tenga tan buenas amigas, eso piensa ella, pero la pelirosa piensa otra cosa muy diferente.

▬**Pasen ▬**les dijo después de caer en la cuenta de su mal comportamiento.

▬**Gracias ▬**le dijeron al unisonó, pero cada una a su manera.

Las dos chicas entraron a la blanca habitación y observaron inmediatamente a su amiga, la pobre chica tiene un brazo y una pierna enyesados y varios vendoletes en su linda cara, o al menos eso es lo que se alcanzan a ver.

▬**Íbamos a venir ayer, pero no nos lo permitieron ▬**se justificó la Yamanaka.

▬**No se preocupen ▬**les contestó la mujer con comprensión.

Ambas chicas asintieron, la rubia se le quedo mirando un pequeño rato de reojo; aún no se acostumbra que Shizune sea la madre adoptiva de Sakura, ella es solo cinco años mayor que ellas tres, eso es algo fuera de serie: como le dice ella, pero admira a la joven mujer de diecinueve años por ser tan responsable.

▬ **¿A-aún no ha des-despertado? ▬**preguntó Hinata con timidez y esperanza en su dulce voz.

▬**No, aún no, pero dicen los doctores que ha mejorado bastante ▬**informo la joven madre adoptiva.

▬**Sí; pero ya pasaron tres días desde el incidente ▬**menciono Ino con enojo que no demostró; ella sabe bien que no fue un accidente, de seguro Karin tuvo algo que ver, porque no fue casualidad que ella allá sido la primera que la auxilio, por lo mismo está esperando a que su amiga despierte y le diga lo que le paso; para que ella tome cartas en el asunto.

▬**Ino ▬**le llamo la atención Hinata, no debe de alertar a Shizune, eso la preocuparía muchísimo más de lo que ya está, además de que empeoraría las cosas.

▬**Bueno ▬**dijo Ino, cambiando su actitud oculta**▬. ¿Ya comiste algo Shizune? ▬**le preguntó Ino con una sonrisa.

▬**No, aún no ▬**le contestó ella avergonzada.

▬**Pues vamos a que comas algo; ya que a Sakura no le gusta que te descuides ▬**le recordó la rubia.

Fue hasta su mejor amiga pelirosa, le tomo la mano y la apretó con cariño, Hinata le acaricio la cabeza y Shizune le dio un beso en la frente.

▬**Vamos a comer algo a la cafetería ▬**dijo y tomo a Shizune de la mano, tal y como hacían Sakura y ella cuando tenían seis años.

Las tres salieron de la habitación del hospital con rumbo a la cafetería del gran e importante hospital de la ciudad.

* * *

Después de casi media hora de estar en frente del inmenso hospital, por fin se decidió por ingresar en él, él azabache se sintió de inmediato una vez más culpable por lo que le paso a la pelirosa.

Al igual que la rubia, a él se le hizo muy extraño que la peliroja fuera la primera en auxiliar a la pelirosa, puesto que si él y la mejor amiga de la pelirosa no fueron los primeros en ayudarla; fue por culpa del shock que los invadió al ver a la linda chica caer desde la explanada y después impactarse en el duro concreto.

Sintió en su corazón una punzada dolorosa Se acerco a paso lento hasta la enfermera recepcionista.

▬ **¿En qué habitación se encuentra Sakura Haruno? ▬**le preguntó el chico con voz seria y demandante.

La enfermera lo observo con duda, ese joven sí que es bien parecido para su corta edad, no se quiere ni imaginar cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad, además de que la joven Haruno si que ha tenido visitas ese día, al parecer es alguien importante.

▬**En la habitación 505 en el quinto piso, la hora de visita se acaba en una hora ▬**le informó la enfermera con seriedad.

▬**Hmp ▬**fue lo único que emitió el joven y se retiró del lugar.

Se dirigió al ascensor, llamo al aparato que lo llevará hasta la chica, entro y marco el quinto piso, agradeció internamente de ser el único dentro.

No pudo evitarlo, una vez más siente ese terrible sentimiento de culpa invadirlo con lentitud, ¿por qué se siente así? Tal parece que es lógico, y lo es hasta cierto punto, pudo haberle ahorrado muchos problemas a la joven de cabellos rosados, pero por su indecisión la chica acabo mal.

Es lógico que ella sufrió ese "accidente" por culpa de él, es lógico que Karin fue la culpable de lo que le paso, y es lógico que no hubiera pasado eso si él le hubiera pedido a la chica que fuera su novia; de esa forma nadie se metería con ella, ni siquiera Karin o alguna otra.

Pero no, prefirió ser solo un simple pretendiente, puesto que él no era el único, también su mejor amigo anda tras de ella ▬Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Suigetsu Hozuki▬, y quien sabe quien más. La chica no es fea, todo lo contrario, además de bonita es inteligente, tierna, dulce, deportista, extrovertida y divertida; todo lo que un adolecente quiere.

Salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto escucho el ascensor abrirse, salió con desesperación del aparato, y casi corrió a la habitación 505, al estar frente a la puerta se paró de golpe, la culpa regreso, además de que la acompaña el dolor, dolor por lo que le paso a "su chica", llevo su mano a la perilla de color dorado oscuro, la giro y abrió la puerta.


	4. Sentimientos y confesiones no escuchadas

_**Hola una vez más a todas, espero que se encuentren de lo mejor.**_

_**Aquí traigo la continuación de este Fanfic después de años de espera (bueno, meses de espera).**_

_**Perdonen la tardanza, pero la verdad es que la universidad muy apenas me deja respirar, gracias a Dios que llegaron las vacaciones (dos semanas, pero algo es algo). Me dejaron mucha tarea; así que solo tendré una semana para disfrutar. u_u **_

_**En fin, no las entretengo más y las dejo leer.**_

_**Las invito a pasar por mis demás Fics (ya están casi listas las continuaciones).**_

_**¡Felices vacaciones de semana santa! Les deseo lo mejor, nos vemos pronto, se les quiere.**_

_**Sí desean la continuación nos duden en pedirla. ;)**_

* * *

**Capítulo IV: ****Sentimientos y confesiones no escuchadas.**

En el mismo momento en que la puerta se abrió por completo, se dio cuenta de que sí podía sentirse peor, mucho peor.

Ingreso a paso lento en la habitación blanca, la cerró detrás de él con seguro ▬no le gustaría nada que alguien lo encontrara con las manos en la masa, como siempre; su estúpido orgullo sale a relucir sin que él lo permita o consienta, va a ser algo realmente difícil doblegar esa defensa.

Vio como las tres mujeres salieron de la habitación, por lo mismo se apresuro a irrumpir y tener la oportunidad de estar con la pelirosa.

Se acerco con culpa y tristeza hasta la cama en la que descansa la pelirosa, su corazón se oprimió al ver el estado de la joven: brazo derecho enyesado, varios vendoletes en su linda cara, su fino y tentador labio inferior reventado ▬dándole un toque más terrible a su aspecto▬ y quien sabe cuántos golpes más tenga la pelirosa en su cuerpo.

Por más que él joven lo intento, no pudo evitar llevar su mano derecha hasta la mejilla izquierda de la linda chica, más su mano no quiso quedarse en un solo lugar y comenzó a acariciar su suave pero herida mejilla, llevo sus dedos a los tentadores labios de la niña-mujer, estuvo un pequeño rato jugando con ellos; creciendo en él la gran tentación de besarla, y casi por un momento sucumbió ante ese deseo.

Después de unos mínimos minutos, retiro su mano con tristeza, no le extrañaría si la chica decide no volver a hablarle o tan siquiera mirarle, después de todo; se merece eso y mucho más.

Tal vez… a partir de ahora solamente será un espectador en la vida de la pelirosa, puesto que sería una gran falta de respeto acercarse a ella, o tal vez… podría enmendar sus horrores del pasado; empezando por Karin.

▬**Sí, eso haré: te recuperaré mi linda flor, no dejaré que ya nada malo te pase, me aseguraré de que nadie te haga daño, a partir de ahora tú eres mi prioridad, te convertiré en mi novia oficial… por eso… debes de recuperarte para que conozcas a tus futuros suegros y cuñado… te amo Sakura…** ▬después de esa profunda confesión; abrió los ojos como platos.

¿En qué momento comenzó a amar a la pelirosa? ¿Cuándo empezó a sentir esas molestas mariposas en el estomago y esas chispas de gran emoción en el corazón? No lo recuerda, solo puede recordar el momento en que comenzó a ser adicto a la presencia de la pelirosa, a sus sonrisas, a escuchar su dulce y melodiosa voz, respirar su natural perfume e incluso se hizo adicto a verla aunque solo fuera de lejos.

¿En qué momento se habrá enamorado de ella? ¿En cuánto la vio? ¿Cuándo comenzó a tratarla? ¿Habrá sido tal vez en el momento en el que le dedico su hermosa sonrisa? Negó derrotado con la cabeza, son demasiadas preguntas; más no es importante encontrar las respuestas: lo verdaderamente importante es que ama a la joven y piensa compartir su vida con ella, otra pregunta… ¿ella deseara eso? Otra pregunta sin respuesta, más espera algún día obtenerla…

Salen de vacaciones el 20 del presente mes ▬precisamente ese viernes terminaron las clases normales, ya solo quedan los exámenes finales▬; les queda una semana de escuela, y es seguro que la pelirosa no va asistir esa semana faltante.

Se gradúan el 28 de junio y entran a la preparatoria el 10 de agosto, sabe de sobra que Sakura irá a la misma preparatoria que él; por tanto cuenta con una gran oportunidad, solo le queda aprovecharla.

Levanta su mano derecha para tenerla a la vista, observa la hora en el reloj de color negro: ya son las seis y media de la tarde, en media hora su hermano mayor pasara a recogerlo, suspira con tristeza contenida, si por él fuera; se quedaría todo el día y toda la noche junto a la pelirosa, pero no es familiar, por tanto no puede hacer eso.

▬**Nos veremos pronto mi hermosa flor de cerezo; y esta vez haré las cosas bien ▬**le prometió con gran cariño el portador de hermosos ojos negros como la noche.

Se acerco lentamente a la hermosa niña-mujer, finalmente sus deseos fueron los que ganaron la guerra, fue acercando su rostro al de ella, hasta finalmente alcanzar a rozar su labios lentamente, terminó con la distancia y las caricias; para fundir sus finos labios con los de la pelirosa, se quedo así todo el tiempo que el oxigeno le permitió, una vez que se le acabo el vital aire: tuvo que separarse de ella.

▬**Hasta luego, te amo cerezo ▬**le dijo, para después salir por la puerta; dedicándole una última mirada cargada de amor, salió de la habitación, cerrando detrás de él, se dirigió al ascensor y marco el primer piso del imponente hospital.

Cuando el ascensor llego a su destino, las puertas del aparato se abrieron: rebelando la figura del azabache, los ojos de la rubia y la peliazul se abrieron con sorpresa e incredulidad.

▬ **¿Sasuke? ▬**preguntó impactada Ino, aún sin salir de su asombro, ni hablar de la peliazul.

▬**Hmp ▬**fue lo único que emitió el pelinegro, se despidió de ambas con un asentimiento de cabeza, comenzó a retirarse.

▬**Espera ▬**alcanzo a pedir la rubia, Sasuke se detuvo, y Shizune solo los miro extrañada.

▬**Las espero arriba chicas ▬**les informó y se retiró; tomando el ascensor para que la llevara con su sobrina.

▬ **¿Qué haces aquí? ▬**quiso saber la chica de ojos azules, pero sin las esperanzas de recibir una respuesta por parte de él.

▬ **¿No te parece tonta e innecesaria esa pregunta Ino? Creo que es lo más lógico ▬**le respondió cortésmente él pelinegro.

▬ **¿Es por Sakura? ▬**ya sabía la respuesta, pero solo quiere una confirmación de su parte.

▬**Si ya lo sabes, ¿por qué preguntas? ▬**le respondió con otra pregunta, volteó a verla y fijo sus ojos negros en ella, la rubia; cohibida aparto de inmediato la vista de él.

Hinata vio como los ojos azules de su amiga se oscurecieron, y solamente porque esta cuerda; puede decir que imagino escuchar algo romperse ▬más algo sí se rompió… el corazón de la rubia.

▬**Na-nada más… nos alegra que la visites, ¿verdad Hinata? ▬**trató de sonar feliz y agradeció internamente ser buena actriz. Hinata movió su cabeza a ambos lados un poco brusco: todo para salir del asombro.

▬**S-si ▬**dijo para ayudar a su amiga.

▬**Hmp, nos vemos ▬**se despidió simplemente el pelinegro.

▬**Ha-hasta pronto Uchiha-san ▬**le respondió la chica de ojos perla.

Ino no respondió, sino que intento con todas sus fuerzas retener las lágrimas que amenazan con salir, no sabe cuánto tiempo pueda aguantar, Hinata lo notó al instante, después de todo; ella es una buena amiga.

▬ **¿Vamos al baño? ▬**le preguntó con tristeza, comprendiendo a la perfección a la rubia, la afectada asintió en respuesta y salió casi corriendo en dirección a los baños.

La rubia ingreso en los baños públicos como si eso le salvara la vida, en cuanto su cuerpo cruzo totalmente el umbral de la puerta; se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo: las primeras lágrimas se hicieron presentes en sus lindos ojos azules. Hinata llego un poco después que ella, en cuanto vio la situación de su amiga, cerró la puerta, asegurándose de que nadie más pueda entrar, fue una suerte que el baño estuviera vacio.

Las lágrimas aumentaron y los sollozos se hicieron presentes, Hinata pudo ver claramente el gran sufrimiento de su amiga, y eso que ella es fuerte, acaso, ¿de verdad Ino, ama a Sasuke?

▬ **¿Ino…? ▬**la llamó tiernamente la ojiperla.

▬ **¿Por qué? ▬**le preguntó la rubia con gran dolor, Hinata enmudeció sin comprender muy bien**▬. ¡¿Por qué Sakura?! ¡Acaso… ¿acaso no soy lo suficientemente hermosa?! ▬**se mentalizo con dolor la rubia.

▬**En ocasiones, eso no tiene importancia Ino ▬**su amiga volteó a verla bruscamente, con su rostro bañado en lágrimas, le exigió una explicación**▬. Cuando el amor es verdadero el físico no importa, queda de lado, lo que realmente importa… es el interior de la persona, eso es lo que le gusto a Sasuke de Sakura, no su belleza ▬**ante tal respuesta, Ino no pudo hacer más que abrir sus ojos desmesuradamente.

Su mente comenzó a dar un viaje en el tiempo; mostrándole lo superficial que fue siempre frente a Sasuke, no hacía más que presumir sus atributos y belleza, dejando de lado lo interior, incluso en ocasiones llego a parecer hueca y tonta ▬dándole crédito a lo que dicen sobre las rubias▬, pensando solo en ella y en sus propósitos, si se compara con Sakura… resulta ser todo lo contrario a ella.

No pudo evitar un gemido sonoro por su descubrimiento, sin duda, perdió ante su mejor amiga, perdió lo que más deseaba obtener con añoranza, una pregunta cruzo por su mente.

▬ **¿Hinata? ▬**la llamó con voz poco audible y dolida.

▬ **¿Dime? ▬**le preguntó con tristeza; tanto por el trago amargo por el que está pasando su amiga, y porque sintió que fue muy ruda y cruda con ella.

▬ **¿Qué se siente cuando alguien se enamora? ¿Cómo se siente el verdadero amor? ▬**preguntó, como una niña que le pregunta una duda que tiene a su madre.

▬**Pues, yo creo que… es cuando dejas de pensar en ti, y le dedicas tus pensamientos a la persona amada, eres capaz de dejar todo por esa persona, haces lo que sea porque sea feliz, complaces en todo lo que quiere al otro, siempre lo apoyas y consuelas… no existe nada más que esa persona: te dejas a ti y a todo lo demás en segundo término. A cada rato estas sonriendo, cuando lo ves te pones inmensamente feliz… entre muchas otras situaciones y sentimientos ▬**la sermoneo su amiga Hinata.

▬**Ya veo que de verdad estas enamorada de Naruto ▬**cuando la rubia termino su frase, la pobre pelinegra se puso roja como tomate.

▬ **¿Tú estás enamorada de Sasuke? ▬**le preguntó con gran cautela a su amiga rubia.

▬**No, no, ¡no lo sé! ▬**respondió muy confundida, se llevo sus manos a su cabeza, la apretó con algo de fuerza, cerró sus ojos azules debido al dolor de cabeza que se apodero de ella, más lágrimas descendieron de sus bellos ojos azules.

Hinata se arrodillo en frente de ella, para quedar a su altura, la abrazo, tratando de consolarla, decidió que el sufrimiento de su amiga ya era suficiente.

▬**Ino… ▬**la llamó dulcemente, la rubia alzo su cabeza para poder verla a los ojos**▬. Creo que lo tuyo con Sasuke no es amor ▬**ojos azules escrutaron a los perla en busca de una respuesta**▬. Es obsesión ▬**le confesó con tristeza.

Ino abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, no creyéndose las palabras de su amiga, una punzada de dolor se apodero de su cabeza y corazón: dándole la razón a su amiga de ojos perla.

▬**Creo, creo que… tienes razón Hinata ▬**se lamentó la rubia, se precipito al hombro derecho de su amiga, la abrazó fuertemente, en busca de consuelo; derramando más lágrimas**▬. Ya n-no m-me voy a en-entrometer entre e-e-ellos ▬**le aseguro en sollozos a la pelinegra. Hinata le asintió en respuesta, apoyándola.

▬**Vamos; Sakura-chan y Shizune-san nos están esperando ▬**la rubia le afirmo con la cabeza, se levanto del suelo con la ayuda de Hinata.

La rubia se lavo bien la cara y respiro profundo dos veces, ambas salieron del baño, se dirigieron una vez más al elevador, llegaron a su destino, entraron en la habitación de la pelirosa.

▬**Perdón por tardar tanto Shizune ▬**se disculpo la rubia en nombre de las dos.

▬**No se preocupen ▬**les contestó con una sonrisa.

Estuvieron platicando de diversos temas, después de todo, la rubia ya tenía tiempo sin ver a Shizune, por otro lado Hinata conoció muchas más cosas sobre Sakura y sobre la infancia que vivieron juntas Ino y Sakura.

Antes del atardecer, decidieron que ya era hora de irse**.**

▬**Muchas gracias por venir a visitar a Sakura, chicas ▬**les agradeció de corazón la joven madre.

▬**No hay nada que agradecer ▬**respondieron ambas al unisonó.

Shizune acompaño a las adolecentes hasta la puerta, antes de salir de la habitación, Ino se volvió con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

▬ **¿Puedes entregarle esto a Sakura cuando despierte? ▬**le preguntó, extendiéndole una linda cajita de color rosa con un moño morado.

▬**Por supuesto Ino ▬**le contestó y aseguro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, tomo la cajita entre sus manos.

Ambas se despidieron de Sakura y Shizune, para después emprender el viaje de regreso a sus hogares, Shizune se quedo con su sobrina-hija, esperando su despertar ansiosamente.


End file.
